britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Till the World Ends/@comment-39400928-20190527083348
"Till the World Ends" (stylized as till the world ends) is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears. It was released as the second single from her seventh studio album, Femme Fatale. "Till the World Ends" was leaked on March 3, 2011, and was released for digital download the following day."Till the World Ends" received mostly positive reviews, with critics calling it a catchy dance track and complimenting its anthemic nature. BackroundEdit In an interview with Spin on February 11, 2011, Kesha announced she had co-written a song with Dr. Luke and Max Martin titled "Till the World Ends" for Femme Fatale. On March 2, 2011, the single's cover art, in which Spears appears sitting on a couch in a sweater and heels, was posted at Deezer.com."Till the World Ends" leaked online on March 3, 2011, which prompted Spears to post hours later on her Twitter account, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag..."During an interview with Seacrest, Spears described "Till the World Ends" as "fun. I like it. It's good energy. ... I'm a vibe person, and I think I love good-mood songs, and if it puts me in a good mood, it clicks for me." Lyrics Edit The word "shit" is censored to "ish", making it sound like "goodness". Ow... This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it To the next level, baby If you want this good shit Sicker than the remix Baby, let me blow your mind tonight I can't take it (take it) take no more Never felt like (felt like) this before Come on, get me (get me) on the floor DJ, what you (what you) waiting for? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard Get you off with the touch, dancing in the dark You notice what I'm wearing I'm noticing you staring You know that I can take it To the next level, baby Hotter than the A-list Next one on my hit list Baby, let me blow your mind tonight I can't take it (take it) take no more Never felt like (felt like) this before Come on get me (get me) on the floor DJ, what you (what you) waiting for? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh See the sunlight We ain't stopping Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it Let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends Keep on dancing till the world ends (World ends, world ends, world ends, world ends, world ends) Keep on dancing till the world ends (World ends, world ends, the world ends, the world ends) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh See the sunlight We ain't stopping Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it Let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends (World ends, world ends, world ends, world ends, world ends) Remix Edit The Femme Fatale Remix of the song, featuring rapper Nicki Minaj and Kesha, was released on April 25, 2011. The remix adds a rap by Minaj at the beginning, new vocals by Kesha and a dubstep breakdown. "Till the World Ends" became a commercial success, peaking inside the top ten in sixteen countries including Australia, Canada, France, New Zealand and the United States. The Femme Fatale Remix propelled the single to the top five in Canada and the United States.